The beginning
by evilregal007
Summary: Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible. This story is based mainly on Scully.
1. Her hope was given back

Author's Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. CO-WRITTEN WITH ANAKINPADMESKYWALKER ~anakinpadmeskywalker#

Fertility was never an easy struggle.

As soon as Mulder told Scully about her remaining ova's, she felt the myriad of symptoms—her body shook, she lost her breath, and she felt every ounce of control leave her body. It was as if she had forgotten how to breathe, and not thirty seconds later she felt her worldview darken and tilt as she collapsed on to the hard floor of the elevator.

"Scully…Scully?" Mulder caught her just in time, right before the back of her head hit the left wall of the elevator. Scooping her up in his arms, Mulder proceeded to take her to the couch in their office. After a quick assessment, her pressed a wet cloth to Scully's forehead and cheeks.

Scully's eyes popped open, she abruptly sat up and grabbed Mulder's left hand, squeezing it tightly as she asked one question that would set her on a mission of hope and determination. "Mulder, is it true?"

Mulder could see the pain and need in her eyes. "Yes, Scully, I found them. But only four of them are viable." Mulder took her right hand and proceeded to place a light kiss on the tops of both her hands; he felt her pain and wanted to do anything he could to alleviate it.

"Mulder, I have to try, I need to try. I can't let them go to waste knowing I never tried to save, to let them have a chance to grow." A tear began to streak down her face.

"How do you want to do this? I mean….you need a father, Dana. I can help, my friend's sister had In Vitro four years ago and she just looked at donor files. If you want I can get the name of the clinic for you."

"Mulder, I want to have my doctor look at them first, I don't want to get my hopes up if they are not viable."

He simply nodded.

 _One week later_

Scully was stunned as she received the news; indeed four of the ova were completely healthy and viable. Some small, skeptical part of her had believed that her chances for a child were long gone; as she heard of the unexpected viability, she felt those doubts dissolve and drift away as though they had never existed.

She had given a lot of thought to the gravity of the situation as she'd waited for the results; what once was a quick decision now seemed to carry a lot more weight and with it, consequences. She knew exactly who she wanted to be the child's "father"; she would not look in the donor bank to pick a random man to be the father, the only child she could see in her life is the child of Fox William Mulder. Her trusted partner and friend, she had begun to realize how important he was to her. Her mind made up, she had even begun to envision a child with both of their features and personality quirks.

Mulder was currently on his way over to her apartment, not knowing what he was walking into or what Scully actually wanted to talk to him about.

Scully was completely lost in her thoughts of how she was going to ask Mulder; so lost that she never heard the ten knocks at her door, or even when Mulder used his emergency key to open the apartment door.

"Scully…... Scully!" Mulder stood right in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"Oh, Mulder I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"Scully, it's fine don't worry," he said to reassure her. His investigative instincts kicked in and he'd thought she'd been under attack; now he was only relieved that had been a false alarm.

Scully stood up, still holding onto Mulder's right hand. She never let go until she reached the sofa.

The pair sat for over two minutes in complete silence. Mulder did not take his eyes off her once, and Scully was unable to raise her eyes from the ground, where they currently focused, to meet Mulder's.

Finally, when the silence was no longer bearable for Mulder, he removed his left hand from Scully's, noting that the absence felt almost painful for him. He placed his index and middle finger under Scully's chin and began to lift her face, only to stop at her forehead as he placed a light but loving kiss to her chin, moving the rest of her head so he could see her beautiful eyes.

"Scully, please tell me what I am doing here? if it's the cancer….If its back, please just tell me. I will be right here to fight it with you again."

As Scully began to cry Mulder could see that something was either very wrong or very good. "Scully? Is it the ova's? Are they ok, or are they ruined?"

"They are completely perfect!" she stated, and Mulder felt both relief and surprise rush through him. Scully let out all the air that she had forgotten she was holding in and Mulder took her into a warm and loving embrace.

"Mulder, I have given this a lot of thought over the past four years. Ever since the cancer, when they told me….When the doctors said I could never have children, the first thing that I thought was that I probably never would have had any, with anyone but…" Scully paused and looked back to the floor.

Mulder quickly connected the dots, " Is it me Scully, right, it's me?"

Scully nodded her head.

"Scully, when you walked in the door of the X-files Unit that very first day, after just talking with you for five minutes, I told myself that this is the woman I want to marry; this is the one who I want in my life from that point on, and I have never stopped loving you."

Scully's gaze met Mulder's. "You never said anything, you never said one word."

"Scully, I never said anything because my life, my mission, my guilt, and my need to find the truth affects every part of my life; it took things from both of us. But everything that has happened to you, it's my fault."

"I choose to follow you, I choose to be by your side through every crazy adventure. Every boggy man and every hairy monster, Mulder. I love what we do." She said, and he could hear the passion and sincerity in her voice.

"Then you understand that I don't want this to come between us, and I don't want this to become awkward."

Scully did not understand what Mulder what implying, but simply replied "Yes…. I understand." And the decision was made.

"Ok then Scully, let's do this, let's give you a baby." Mulder grabbed Scully into his arms, wanting to hold her as close as possible.

 _Six weeks later_

Scully came home to a dark apartment and a snoring Mulder sleeping on her sofa. As Scully closed the door, she accidentally woke Mulder.

"Scully! Hey, sorry I waited but I haven't been getting much sleep since…. well, you know."

Scully began to tear up. As she put her purse down on the chair by the door, she took off her jacket and placed it on top of her purse.

"Scully…..um, what did the doctor say?" Mulder stood up and turned on the lamp beside the sofa. Looking at Scully's face he could see the tears and complete sadness in her eyes, sadness that had taken over Scully's entire body. It would be apparent to anyone how sad she was at that very moment.

"It didn't take, did it?" Mulder had no idea what to do, he wanted to grab her and hold her, to take this incredible pain away from her.

"No, Mulder…. I'm so late because I was at the…. the hospital. It did take, I just wasn't strong enough to help it stay. To help it grow." Scully walked away, off to her bedroom, and left Mulder standing in the same position for ten minutes; all he felt was pain all over.

How could she think that this was her fault? Mulder wondered. And despite all of his training, all of his skills, he was lost; he didn't know what to do or say to Scully.

READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE


	2. Too much love, no one else to give it to

Author's Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. CO-WRITTEN WITH AnakinPadmeSkywalker

~Too much love, no one else to give it to~

Not knowing what to do or say, Mulder silently asked whatever God there may be to tell him what to do, to give him a sign of some sort. After a few moments of deliberation, he absentmindedly walked to Scully's bedroom; he didn't know what to say or do but he found himself just wanting to hold her.

As Mulder walked into the room, he could see a white photo frame with a copy of two of them at the baseball field; he remembered that night as one of his favorite memories. Scully had never hit a baseball and Mulder just wanted to make her smile. Looking over to the bed, he saw that Scully was laying on the right side.

"Mulder, I don't want to talk."

"That's fine, Scully, we don't have to…I just want to be here for you." As Mulder finished talking, he started to crawl on the bed over to Scully and carefully laid behind her. Scully turned over to face him as he spoke, "Dana its OK, I want to be here for you. I know I said that I didn't want this to come between us, and it's not, but you are my best friend and you are in pain…it's my job to be here."

Scully moved into Mulder's chest as she started to cry, realizing he was right. Mulder just being there with her was the best thing for her right now.

Mulder and Scully stayed in the same position for over an hour, soft kisses placed by Mulder to the top of Scully's head and forehead.

"Mulder?" Scully looked up at his face. "I am so sorry."

"Scully for what?" Mulder placed a kiss to her forehead.

"For bringing you into this, I should have never asked you to do that for me." Scully began to try and remove herself from his embrace; Mulder held her tighter.

"Scully, I would have done this for you any day and anytime. You have been through so much with me, and I would gladly give you anything you want. I wish I could make everything right for you, you have wanted this for so long, I would give my last breath for you to have a child." Mulder kissed her again.

"Why, why for me Mulder?"

"Because Scully, you are the only person I have left in this world. You are my family." Mulder relieved some of his hold on Scully. She put her right ear to Mulder's chest to listen to his heartbeat, steady and soothing. Mulder put his chin to her forehead, he loved the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. The pair drifted off to sleep, both feeling safe, warm, and loved in each others company.

There were fair to many reasons why they couldn't be together romantically, the biggest one was the F.B.I mandate forbidding the dating of another agent assigned to the same department. They were both afraid of being separated, and the F.B.I using that to permanently close the X-files.

The next morning

Scully woke before Mulder; she couldn't help but smile at him. Here he was, so perfect for her, and they were so perfect together. Scully remembered every time they had "slept" together; she loved how close it made her feel to him, they had been together three times and that was enough for Scully to want more and more. She wanted him right now, she wanted to feel his kisses all over her body, she wanted to feel him inside her again.

Scully decided to give into her feelings, "Mulder?" she pulled herself upright so their faces were right in front of each other.

"Well hello, sleeping beauty." Mulder smiled at his best friend and soul mate.

"Mulder, I want to do something, I need to do this." Scully began to kiss Mulder with every ounce of desire she felt. Her kisses were returned by a very eager Mulder, who missed her passionate touch.

"Scully, are you sure you want to do this."

She pushed Mulder onto his back, as she settled herself down on his hardness, she met his gaze.

"Yes….I want to do this, I need to do this. Just this once, I don't want anything in the way. Its just you and me, no F.B.I, no X-files, just you and me."

"Scully, I'm not complaining. Are you sure you want to connect on that level? We can't do this if it turns out to be something more."

"Mulder, I need to feel something other than pain right now."

They continued to kiss until Mulder took off Scully's shirt and bra, sliding his hands up and down her back until he could no longer contain himself. He grabbed her hips, flipping them over so Scully was now on her back. They gave into their feelings for each other, their physical intimacy causing the outside world and all it's cares to fade into nothing.

 _5:45 AM, the next morning_

Mulder awoke to something shaking, and it took him several seconds for him to re-center himself and realize where he was. As soon as he realized Scully was at arm's length and shaking, in the bed with him, Mulder pulled her back to his chest and held her close.

"Emily?" Scully let out a soft cry that broke Mulder's heart.

Emily had been the daughter of Scully, the phantom daughter she had not given birth to or even knew about, until the little girl was three years old and dying. Mulder remembered it like yesterday; he'd loved how happy Scully was at first, before Emily got sick.

He also remembered watching as Scully's heart broke slowly, the bond she'd formed with the girl now causing her as much pain as it had once given her joy. He knew that she would lose something from Emily's death; some of the light he had always seen in her eyes dimmed, and then they became sad and lost.

As the sun finished rising, Scully unconsciously rolled onto her right side, where she met Mulder's bare skin; the sun had made her hair seem brighter and lit her face, illuminating it with a glow that resembled a halo. Mulder smiled and kissed her forehead; he was so grateful that it was Saturday. Mulder decided not to do his usual routine of going into the office to work overtime, making Scully miss another day of the sun she craved.

Instead, he decided to lay in Scully's bed and hold her. Mulder fell back asleep with Scully in his arms, a smile on his face as he felt for the first time, hope and contentment.

Read and review, please. 😊


	3. secrets known and unknown

Author's Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW.

 **No hope for all things good**

 _Saturday, 11:30 am_

Scully woke with an internal feeling of warmth and love, snuggled into Mulder's chest, feeling safe. Mulder had given her a night she would never forget, and their reality had been suspended, even if just for a moment. The previous night, everything she yearned to feel over the past seven years was finally given to her, and she felt a sense of completeness. Although she knew their night together couldn't be anything more than just that, Scully wondered what would happen when Mulder woke up. Would he leave and think this was the worst mistake they had made, or would he stay and could they just go back to normal?

These thoughts had Scully's mind going in circles.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Mulder murmured, kissing Scully before he laid back and pulled her close to his chest.

Scully was pleasantly surprised he had not said anything about their indiscretions the previous night. "Good morning to you too."

"Scully, you called out for Emily last night. The last time I heard you do that was over a year ago." Mulder used his left hand to grab Scully's, his eyes reflecting his empathy.

"Oh? Um….yes, I was dreaming about her last night. I thought I had seen her last week, I guess with everything going on….I miss her so much. And I barely knew her." Scully moved away from Mulder and sat up on the edge of her bed. "Mulder, maybe you should go."

"No Scully, I am not going anywhere. I can't leave here knowing how you feel right now. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you to be alone right now."

"So what are you thinking….I'm going to kill myself if you aren't here? Well fine, if you won't leave then I will. Lock the door on your way out." Scully shot up angrily, grabbed her clothes from the day before, and headed off to the bathroom. Mulder jumped up and ran in front of Scully to stop her.

"I remember what happened to you after we got back here after Emily died; you were absolutely destroyed. I left you that night and I should never have left you. You almost killed yourself, Scully. If I hadn't come back you would be dead, and I can't go through that again. I can't take the risk." Mulder took the clothes from Scully's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Mulder, after everything we have been through, why can't I have this one thing? I had to watch a daughter that I never knew I had die, and for a short time Mulder I was excited to bring her home….then her sweet little soul was taken. How does something like that not affect your life? Mulder, I think about her every day." Scully started to cry into Mulder's chest.

Mulder wanted to absorb her pain to take all of it away from her so she could no longer feel so hurt. "Scully, I wish I could take the pain away and I know that I can't, but just let me be here for you right now. I don't care if you need to scream, cry, hit, or just be held; I am here for you. Like I said, you are the only person I have left in this world; you are my family. Do you have any idea what that was like for me? I had to shove my fingers down YOUR throat in that bathroom tub to get all the pills out of your system, then I stayed up all day and all night to make sure you kept breathing. Scully, if I had lost you, I know there would be no way anyone could have stopped me from finding and killing every single person and being that started all of your pain…..and in the end I would have killed myself too, because I know that I should have never let you become so involved." Mulder used his right index finger to lift Scully's head up so that they were looking at each other.

"Scully, I love you so much, and I couldn't live without you." Mulder placed a kiss to Scully's forehead.

Scully's left hand went up to Mulders cheek to wipe a single tear away. "Mulder, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted the pain to end. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again. As long as you promise me something." She pulled herself back into Mulder's chest, and held onto him as if he would vanish at any moment.

"Promise me that you will never leave me. I don't care if we can't be together, I just need to know that you will be here." Mulder knew what she meant; she was afraid to lose anyone else, and in truth, Mulder was terrified to lose Scully because he truly had no one left in the world.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I will never leave you willingly."

Scully looked up at Mulder, her eyes closing as his lips met hers. She felt butterflies of desire every time Mulder kissed her, and as the kiss became more passionate, he picked her up and carried her into the shower in her ensuite bathroom.

Fumbling to start the water in the shower, their passion intensified and they found they could not keep their hands off of each other; finally, Scully turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Mulder moved them into the water, instantly lifting Scully and easing her onto him. As he moved into her as fast as he could, he could feel her receptivity and increasing response; he began to pick up speed, feeling her muscles contracting and tightening around him.

Abruptly, he put Scully down, turning her around until they moved into their new position; he could feel her climax hastening, moving closer with every push, every joining. Mulder turned off the water and pushed Scully to the back wall of the shower, kissing her as if she were a piece of glass that needed worshipped and could shatter at any moment. He moved his left hand down and touched her intimately; moving with a constant pressure that caused Scully to shake and tremble, finally culminating in her release. Limp and afraid to fall, Scully wrapped both arms around Mulder's shoulders, resting her head on his chest and using him for balance.

She led Mulder back to the bedroom, silently pushing him onto the bed where she positioned herself to move on top of him. Feeling her muscles coil and tighten again, she squeezed her eyes shut, riding out their final wave of passion until she could feel her body release, and the last image she saw was of him.

Exhausted, Scully lay her head on Mulder's chest with her ear over his heart; she loved the feeling, the sound of the slow and steady beating. "Mulder…I don't want to move." And she didn't. Here, in the comfort of his embrace, in the security of this room, all the cares of work, personal life, and past remained safely outside. She remained in this position for some time, trying to catch her breath.

Finally, Mulder turned them over onto their side so they faced each other.

"Scully, do you ever wonder what your life would be like without the X-files?" Mulder rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She thought for a moment. "There was a time that I did, but now I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't picture my life without you. I love what we have, and I will never regret following you; I love our search for the truth."

"Scully, I love you." Mulder said, unable to keep the truth of his feelings inside. Again, he kissed her and pulled her in closer to him.

"I love you too. Mulder, do you ever wonder?"

"No, not for me; my life was already going the path of the X-files, ever since Samantha. But I do wonder for you, I wonder what your life could have been like, I wonder if you'd be married, have a house full of kids. The only thing I now wonder for myself is how much more empty my life would be without you."

Mulder and Scully stayed in the same position, silent, falling back asleep in each other's embrace.

 **Missing love found**

In a tiny one-bedroom apartment, completely blacked out by dark curtains across the street from Scully's apartment, her daughter Emily and sister Melissa lived. They had been there for the past two years, quiet, biding their time. They were habitual, watching Scully the same time every day when she left for work, as well as when she came home. They knew her schedule, her rituals…what friends and acquaintances she had, as well as the largely solitary life she led.

Seven-year-old Emily sat behind the curtains religiously, waiting every day to get a glimpse of her biological mother, the mother she knew for just under a week, and who she secretly dreamt of every night. Emily knew about Scully before she was adopted, there had even been times where Emily could see through Scully's eyes. She could also see her father, although the true paternal DNA that comprised the other half of little Emily had never been known to Scully or anyone else.

"Aunt Missy?" Emily looked over at her auntie.

"Yes, little bug?" Melissa walked over to Emily, who was sitting in her favorite spot by the window.

"Can we talk to Mommy today? I really want to see her." Emily peeked out the window to make sure that she had not missed her mother coming home.

"Not yet little bug, but soon we can." Melissa moved over to put her arm around Emily.

"She has to know though."

Melissa looked down at Emily, hesitantly meeting her eyes, "Know what?"

"My little brother is coming soon."

"Your mom is pregnant?"

"She was the other day, but not today. Mommy needs me right now. She will be pregnant again soon. We have to tell her and Mulder about the danger that the baby is in. We all have to go, Auntie, we have to leave, or else Mommy won't get to keep him." Tears started to form in Emily's eyes.

"We don't know if she will be pregnant….why don't we wait until you know she is for sure? Then I promise we will go see her." Melissa leaned down and kissed Emily's head.

Pacified, Emily seemed to accept her answer, content for the moment. "Ok….. Auntie, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl."

Melissa got up and walked to the bathroom.

Sitting on the side of the bathroom tub, Melissa put her head in her hands and started to cry. She had missed her big sister so much. She knew that as soon as Scully found out about the soon to be baby, she would call their mother. The thought of seeing her mom again felt like a miracle; the last time she had seen her mom was when Melissa was going to check on her sister. The night Melissa was murdered was still very foggy to her; still, she knew she was returned, and returned with Emily with the full knowledge of who they were and who they were to each other.

They had been chased and tracked several times since their return, their lives in a perpetual state of instability. Once, they had almost run right into Dana. Melissa taught Emily what she could in the way of education, making sure she did her chores, kept clean, and got to bed on time. In the end, she felt like a true mother to the little girl, even though her own daughter was in another state with terrible people who had done nothing but hurt her.

Melissa remembered also, the tests and the pain; being locked in a cell, made to have a baby that she ultimately fell in love with. Hesitant at first, she was forced to hold her baby, to bond with her little girl; the doctors told her that she could keep her baby, but like another cruel trick of fate it was taken only six months later.

Baby Katherine Margaret Scully was born February 23rd, the same day as her aunt Dana. Melissa felt hope for the first time in two years when her daughter was born; she had fought so hard to keep Katie in her arms when the doctors came to take her away. Melissa never even got a picture of Katie, but she remembered every inch of her face, from her bright brown eyes to her rosy cheeks and her grandmother's smile.

Melissa wished she could be with Dana right now to help her through her miscarriage; it was her job as a sister to be there for Dana to have a shoulder to cry on….in spite of the fact that Dana led her own life and had Mulder, she still wanted to be with her.

Emily's visions had never been wrong, but Melissa didn't want to see Scully too soon, as it was imperative that the child to come must be born, or all hope in the world would be lost. This was the ultimate gift, and burden that was hers to carry—the entire world literally sat on the shoulders of a child that had not yet been conceived.


	4. A feeling

Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.

Mothers Intuition

Their night of passion was followed by forty-eight undisturbed hours of bliss for Scully and Mulder. The pair stayed in Scully's apartment spending time talking, giggling, holding each other; walls were broken down as each got to know the other, and they were more intimate in those forty-eight hours than either of them had been in their years of working together.

They went back to work on Monday in separate cars, both acting as if nothing had happened. It was necessary, Scully realized, to compartmentalize their personal and their professional relationship into separate spaces so they could effectively do their duty.

The next two weeks were occupied with a new X-file in Atlanta, which had turned out to be just a couple kids playing a prank. Scully spent that following weekend at home feeling ill and relaxing, while Mulder and the Lone Gunmen were working up in Colorado, chasing yet another X-file.

Saturday 1:00pm

Sitting at home on the couch watching Charmed and clutching onto a bucket, Scully couldn't help but think about Melissa and Emily. She felt them sometimes, or at least what she thought was them; she remembered back just two weeks ago to when Mulder asked if she had ever wondered what her life would be like without the X-files. Yet, the only thing she pondered was what her life could be like if her sister and daughter were with her still today. What would the holidays and birthdays look like, would Melissa have kids, and would their kids grow up together? What would Emily's personality be like?

Throwing up for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Mulder had insisted that she go see her doctor. But Scully was adamant; she already knew what was wrong with her, she just had the flu and with the right treatment, she would get back to normal in no time.

Every time she was sick, Mulder was right there with his insistence on the doctor; it made Scully smile knowing how he'd always been there for her, so she didn't mind it. Scully took the glass of water off the table in front of her and drank the last of it. Deciding that she could no longer stay awake, she decided to call her mom and ask her to come over, right after she laid down for a nap.

—

"Auntie!" Emily ran into the bedroom and jumped onto Melissa, who was sitting on the bed. The child amazed her; sometimes her energy was boundless.

"Hey little bug, whats going on?" Melissa moved errant strands of hair away from her eyes.

Emily took two deep breaths, "Mommy is pregnant!"

Melissa took a deep breath. "Emily, do you know if your mom knows yet?"

"No she doesn't, but I do. So let's go see her so I can tell her…please Auntie you said that we could go when she was pregnant. And grandma's on her way, too." Emily's eyes grew wide, lit up with excitement.

"Not yet little bug, soon we can go. Your mom needs to find out first, I know that I would want to be the first to find out if I was having a baby. And its too early; we really should stay here for a few more weeks."

"NO! You said we could go, I want to go. I want to see her!" Emily yelled at Melissa; in her frustration she put her head on Melissa's chest and started to cry.

"Emily, your mom needs to be stress-free for as long as possible, and we need to make sure that we do everything to keep her and the baby safe." Melissa kissed her niece on the top of her head, "I know you want to see your mom, and trust me baby girl, I want to see my mom too. Moms are safe people; they love you know matter what, and they are always there for you."

"Do you think that maybe she thinks about me?"

"Oh honey, I bet that your mom thinks about you every day, and I believe she does miss you. And why wouldn't she? You are one amazing little girl."

"Auntie, do you think that maybe mommy and Mulder will help us get Katie?"

"Emily, how do you know about Katie?"

"I saw her in one of my visions; I saw you signing Joy To The World to her. Mommy sang that to Mulder once when they were lost."

Melissa was taken aback for just a moment. "Emily, you've never seen the past before, have you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily got off her aunt's lap and stood in front of her. "I didn't want to make you sad."

"Little bug, I'm not sad at all, this only means that your abilities are getting stronger."

"I love you, Auntie." Emily hugged her tight.

"I love you too Emily." A wide smile spread across Melissa's face as she hugged Emily.

"I'm gonna go and watch for grandma, wanna come?"

"Absolutely."

Emily grabbed her Auntie's hand, and they walked over to the window, where they sat on either side of the curtain.

After a period of watching, Melissa got up, poured two glasses of milk, and then tossed a pack of cookies into Emily's waiting hands.

Scully jumped up out of bed at 6:00 p.m. to the sound of her apartment door opening, then being closed and locked. Grabbing her gun on the nightstand beside her bed, Scully felt an unusual amount of fear and need to protect her self.

Watching the shadow of a person move closer to Scully's bedroom, she remembered that she had asked her mother to come over. Putting the gun down then placing her hands on her chest, Scully closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Scully!" Maggie rushed over to her daughter moving her to sit down, sitting beside her. She could see the obvious distress on her face. "Oh, my baby. What's wrong sweetheart?" Scully laid down, putting her head on her mother's lap.

"I don't know mom. But I'm scared….something feels off. What if the cancer is back?"

"Oh, my darling, I do not think that is the case. I think you have the flu and you are trying to doctor yourself, and it's not helping."

"Why do you think I called my mom." Scully smirked a little to herself.

"Well, you have me here for as long as you need. And don't even think about going into work right now, Mulder is just going to have to get by without you. Not that he will be away from you very much."

"Mom, you know how he is, I am the only person he has left."

"Hey now, I wasn't complaining, I love that he is here when I can't be or when you refuse to call me." Maggie kissed Scully's head. "I am going to go and run you a bath."

Scully sat up and watched her mom go into the bathroom.

Maggie's mind raced with terror for her daughter. She knew to never dare ask Scully if she could be pregnant, so she attributed all of Scully's symptoms to the flu. Scully was the only daughter she had left, she never heard from Charlie, Melissa was dead, and the only other of her children she saw and spoke to regularly was her oldest child Bill and his wife.

Maggie absolutely adored her only grandchild. And yet…..there was an absence she felt keenly. She wished every day for Emily to be there, knowing she could not change the past, but lost to her feelings regardless. If she were able to bring her youngest child Melissa back, and bring Charlie closer to the family, it would feel complete again, unified. Having them all back together was everything Maggie ever wanted.

Scully walked in, wrapped up snug in her bathrobe. "Mom, I'm going to be fine….right?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to go and make you some food. If you need anything-and I mean anything-you holler for me. OK?"

Scully nodded to her mother, and then watched as she left the bathroom, closing the door only partially.

Something was off about her daughter, and Maggie was uneasy. She felt like she needed to stay with Dana, no matter what she said. It was a compulsion, an instinct, and this feeling terrified Maggie Scully to her core.

Thank you so much to everyone who left a review, liked the story, and are following this story. We absolutely love reviews! And super special shout out to my awesome co-writer AnakinPadmeSkywalker!


	5. What makes the heart harden?

Summary: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible. This story is based mainly on Scully. Please read and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.

A/N: Hello, followers and new readers! Scully is now seven weeks pregnant!

What makes a heart harden?

Days of Scully being sick turned into four and a half weeks. After the first week Maggie forced her daughter to go to the doctor, who told her that it was just the flu. Now, sick for almost five weeks, Maggie decided to take her duty a step further and call someone for help so she could convince Scully to go to the hospital. Upon contemplation, the only person Maggie trusted enough to call was Mulder. The phone only had to ring once, and reliably, Mulder was on the other end, as if he were waiting for Maggie or Scully to answer.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a haste.

"Fox it's time, it's been almost five weeks and she hasn't gotten any better. We have to take Dana in; she won't listen to me…..Fox, you have to tell her."

His cheeky response brought a smile to her face. "Well, miss mama Scully, consider it done. Give me about 20 to 25 minutes."

"Thank you, Fox."

"No problem mama Scully." With that, both Maggie and Mulder hung up their phones.

Mulder arrived ten minutes later. Not even knocking, he walked in and walked right into Scully's bedroom, picking her limp body up into his arms as though we weighed nothing.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully whimpered into his chest.

His voice brooked no room for argument. "We are going to the hospital to get you checked out."

"No….no no…I'm fine, it's just the flu." She feebly protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

Mulder walked to the front door, determined. "Scully, I would do anything for you, I would protect you from anyone. But right now, I need to protect you from yourself."

Maggie was right behind him with Scully's purse, along with her own. Maggie opened the door.

It was all just a blur for Scully as she dozed on and off the whole way from her apartment to the hospital. She vaguely remembered hearing people yelling, and she remembered the feeling of the IV needle piercing her arm.

Two days later, Scully began to wake up, the lights and sounds of life at first overwhelming her senses. It took several seconds for her body to catch up with her mind, and at once she could feel someone holding her.

Scully took a deep breath in. "Mom?" She kept her eyes shut and lifted her head, so that her face was in her mom's hair. Scully loved the constant sweet smell of vanilla and almonds in Maggie's hair; it offered a sentimental comfort.

"Well hi there!" Maggie placed a kiss on the side of Scully's forehead.

"Where are we?" Scully opened her eyes and put her head back down.

"We are in the hospital, sweetheart. You have been in and out of consciousness for a couple days."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Your body was losing fluid faster than you were taking it in; several of your vitamin levels and your iron level were down."

"So what was it?"

"It was just the remnant of the flu…your body just needed some help getting back to normal."

"So I'm going to be ok?"

"Well, you better be because you and I have unfinished cases at the X-files, and it's kinda hard and extra boring without you!" Mulder walked into the room with an orange teddy bear and a box of Scully's favorite chocolate.

"So he finally admits it!" Scully said with a small smile on her face. "Hello, Mulder."

"Hello, gorgeous." Mulder swept over to Scully and placed a tender kiss on her check.

"And that is my cue to switch shifts so I can go home and sleep." Maggie placed one last kiss on her daughter's head, then got off the bed to gather her things. "I will be back in the morning to come and see how you are doing."

"Ok, mom." Maggie nodded and headed for the door.

"Mom, I love you."

Maggie turned around, her emotions catching in her throat. Her daughter may have been a medical doctor and an FBI agent, but at that moment all she saw was her vulnerable child. "I love you too, my sweet girl."

/

Mulder sat down beside Scully in the hospital bed and held her close to him. "When you get sick it really scares me." he confessed, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Mulder, I thought I could get rid of this on my own and then I couldn't, so I called my mom. And now I am back here in this hospital again."

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for." Mulder paused for a moment. "You are fine, and that is all that matters."

"How is everything at work?"

"We actually do need to talk about that. I have to go over to Atlanta for a couple weeks, there is a murder investigation and they need as many people as they can get. It's now turned into a manhunt."

"Well, I'm sure the X-files will be fine for a couple weeks, as soon as I am discharged I will come with you."

"Absolutely not! If I let you do that your mother will skin me alive. No, you are staying here and resting, and when I come back we can do a super fun case."

"A 'super fun' case? Are you serious? You want me to stay here, even though I am completely fine now?" Scully looked up into Mulder's eyes, her frustration and questions causing her head to spin. Chasing legitimate leads, investigating, making arrests….that was something she was comfortable with. Convalescing in a hospital bed while daily events passed her by and cases were assigned; that was decidedly outside her comfort level.

"Yes, I am. You need to rest and take time to get better. Also, you can spend this time with your mom before she has to go home." Mulder laid down behind Scully, and held her close.

"Mulder, I hate when you're right. I really do want to spend time with her." Scully rolled over and snuggled into Mulder's chest.

"And I am just a phone call away…..for you, I would be on the next flight back."

"Just be careful, please?" Scully gripped Mulder's hand.

"I will be, I promise. I'm on strict orders to, and I can't disobey the queen of the X-files." Mulder's infectious grin was back, and he let out a giggle. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, and I want to go home. But I'm good."

"Perfect, because I really need you back at work with me."

"Well, let's bust out of here and get to Atlanta."

"I prefer my skin intact to my body." Mulder placed a kiss on Scully's head. "I would love to have you with me, but I want you to stay here and get stronger. First things first."

"Mulder, I still feel like something is off….like they missed something. I just don't know what it is."

"Scully, I made sure that they ran every necessary test to make sure that you are really ok."

"But I can feel it."

"Well, in a couple weeks, if you still have this feeling, I will go back to the doctor with you…ok?"

"Ok, just don't mention any of this to my mom. You know she won't let them discharge me."

"Don't you worry Scully, I've got your back."

7 weeks 3 days

Scully was released two days later, and it wasn't a moment too soon. Finally being able to go home and relax was the best thing she could have asked for. The first thing she wanted to do was have a shower, and then pass out on her bed. Even though the doctors and nurses said she was almost back to normal and just needed rest, Scully still felt in her core that something was very off, but she could not figure it out.

Maggie took Scully home. She was not going to leave her daughter's side until she could go back to work, and maybe not even then. Maggie knew her daughter; she knew every scar, every freckle, every birthmark. But the new look in her daughter's eyes, and the constant movements of anxiety, worried Maggie.

"Dana? Honey, are you ready to go?" Scully stood still in her hospital room looking out the window, unable to think about anything besides Mulder and his safety. Scully felt a very high sense of dread and fear, as though something bad could happen at any moment.

"Dana?" Maggie walked over to Scully and placed her hand on the small of Scully's back, which made her jump.

"I'm sorry….I've just….I guess I'm pretty jumpy."

"Don't be sorry honey. Let's take you home." Scully nodded to her mother. They each picked up one of Scully's bags, and left.

/

Finally arriving home, Scully was able to soak in her tub and sleep in her own bed. Although Scully hadn't heard from Mulder in two days, which worried her very much, the exhaustion took over her body and by 8:30 pm Scully was out cold until the next morning.

Maggie was up almost every two hours to check on Scully. At 4:00 a.m. Scully started to cry while in a deep sleep. Maggie decided to lay down beside her daughter and hold her close.

"Shhhhh... its ok Dana I'm here... it's ok." Maggie softly stroked her daughter's head.

Scully gripped onto her mom's shirt and was calm once again, falling into a deep sleep. As Maggie tried to rise from the bed to go back to the spare room, Scully held onto her mother tighter. Maggie ultimately gave up and stayed the night with her daughter.

Author's note:

Hello, everyone thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. There are some twists coming next so whatever you think is going to happen I wouldn't count on that. there is going to be a lot of Scully and Maggie time as I feel that Scully didn't get enough screen time with her mom.

I do not intend for this story to be under ten chapters so I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters.

\- evilregal007


	6. Nothing left to spare

**Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.**

 **Nothing** **left to spare.**

Missing her, Mulder POV.

10:30 pm

/

"Hey, Spooky. Let's go, we're going to be late for the briefing."

"Yep, Donavan….I'm coming, I just need to make a call." Mulder called back.

"NO, now. We have a killer to catch."

Mulder ran after his temporary boss. Something was telling him to call Scully, and a feeling of worry washed over him. But agent Donavan was right; they had a killer to catch.

The briefing seemed to go on for hours, and before he knew it, the time was midnight. Mulder was finally able to return to the motel. Glancing at the phone, he figured it was too late to call Scully, so as soon as he walked in the door, he closed and locked it behind him, taking off his shoes and getting into bed.

2am

Mulder sat up in bed, breathing heavily, assaulted by a pervasive feeling of purpose. There was somewhere he needed to be. He felt the need to run to Scully and hold her. Something was going on with her, and he felt it in his very core; he decided not to call, just in case she was asleep.

Surmising that a full night of sleep was not in the cards, he got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out his FBI sweater. Mulder instantly brought it to his nose and took in a deep breath. Scully had borrowed it six days prior, wearing it right after a shower at the hospital; the sweater still carried her scent.

Mulder put the sweater on and got back into bed, pulling the garment around himself; inside the sweater, he was surprised to find that he was tired again, his eyelids growing heavy and he fell right back to sleep. Sometime in the night, he dreamt of a heavily pregnant Scully, sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of an empty white room with no window or door. She was dressed in a hospital gown. One corner of the room was completely darkened, as if the lights in the corner had been switched off.

 **Mulder ran over to Scully and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands over Scully's hands, which rested on her stomach. "Scully, are you ok? What's going on?"**

 **Scully stood up took Mulder's hand, leading them into the dark.**

 **Arriving at the only door he had seen, Mulder attempted to hold Scully back.**

 **"** **No Mulder its ok, come see." Scully seemed to be excited about what would happen next.**

 **As the door opened, Mulder could see medical supplies and two people dressed in blue hospital surgical gowns.**

 **Scully walked away from him, over to the medical table in the middle of the room. A third person, a man, walked into the room in normal clothing; he brought a brown wood chair into the room and put it just far enough away to be out of Scully's reach.**

 **Suddenly** **Mulder's arm was grabbed and pinned to the chair, the two men each gripped onto one of his wrists, twisting his arms back and handcuffing them behind the chair.**

 **"** **Hey! Take these off right now." Mulder struggled under the pressure of both men's hands, as they rested on his shoulders, holding him down.**

 **Scully walked over to Mulder, placing her hands on either side of his face. "This is right, this has to happen." She kissed Mulder as a single tear dropped from her eye, landing on Mulder's cheek. "I love you, Fox."**

 **Scully moved away, back over to the table where one of the people in blue helped her up onto the table.**

 **Both the people in blue moved to one of Scully's sides, restraining her arms and legs.**

 **"** **NO! SCULLY STOP, you can not let them do this!" Mulder and Scully made eye contact. "Scully, don't let them take your baby, please….you deserve your baby!" Mulder took a deep breath.**

 **"** **Mulder, he is special, but this has to happen. It's life for a life, I am his sacrifice so he must live….Fox, we must give him life." She smiled softly at him.**

 **"** **Wait, what?" Mulder tried to jump out of the chair, but remained held down, impotent to do anything. "You're not going to make it, are you….no, I love you."**

 **The people in blue began to perform a C-Section with Scully completely alert. As they made their initial cuts, Scully began to scream, a piercing shriek that shook Mulder.**

 **"** **SCULLY! SCULLY LOOK AT ME… DANA, MY LOVE, LOOK AT ME!"**

 **Scully looked at Mulder, pain and terror in her eyes as she tried to focus; she let out a final scream as the baby began to cry.**

 **"** **It's a boy, take it to her. She can't hold him, but until she stops breathing, let her look….it's the least we can do." The person took off the mask and gown.**

 **"** **Diana?" Mulder said, astonished. His anger growing, she said nothing and left the room.**

 **"** **Dana?" Melissa Scully walked up to Dana's head, which was still facing Mulder. Scully began to cry the second she laid eyes on their son.**

 **"** **Mulder, he is beautiful!" Scully murmured, eyes losing focus as she took her last breath. The baby began to cry as Melissa took him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her as Mulder yelled out "NO!", flooded with pure pain and guilt.**

"NO!" Mulder yelled as he shot out of bed, running to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the porcelain bowl, Mulder began to cry, hard sobs of pain and fear racking his body as the tears began to flow.

 **8 weeks. - 10:15pm**

 **Scully POV**

The next four days seemed to drag on for Scully; there was no contact from Mulder, and this worried her. Whenever they were working apart, be it separate cases or in two different locations for the same case, they kept in contact religiously, calling each other each day. It started after Scully's abduction; she and Mulder never wanted to lose touch of the other, keeping the same routine to make sure the other was safe. Scully determined that if Mulder didn't call that night or the next morning, she would call him.

Scully sat in her favorite armchair in her living room, curled up with a blanket and cup of chamomile honey tea; she spent the day waiting for Mulder to call. Maggie had to return home to her son for a couple days, so Scully had some quiet time for her self.

Scully enjoyed every minute of the "vacation", but it worried her that Mulder had not contacted her, and every hour that passed only served to intensify that worry. She still felt that something was off, and the mystery as to what it was had yet to be determined; the doctors all said that her blood work had come back normal.

Her thoughts ruminated on this for hours, and everything around her became still. Thoughts drifting, Scully looked out her apartment window, taking in the landcape. She noticed a little girl sitting in the window well on the bottom floor of the apartment building across from hers. She slowly stood up, as the little girl intrigued her. There was something familiar about the face, as though she'd seen it in a dream.

"Emily?", Scully whispered to herself, as if what she saw was secret and could dissipate at any moment. The little girl looked so much like Emily, only a couple years older.

Seconds later the little girl vanished from the window. "NO!" Scully yelled, her palm making contact with the window. She stood at the window for couple minutes, waiting to see if the little girl would appear again, but she never did.

Scully couldn't hold in her feelings anymore; one tear escaped, turning into many as soon as it started. She collapsed to the floor, curling into the fetal position and staying that way for the next ten minutes as she was assaulted by thoughts and possibilities of the little girl she'd seen.

 _"It's not her….it's not her…it's not her. What am I thinking? Medically, Emily is dead, but theoretically, because her body disappeared, she could be alive. No, Dana, do not go there again! Emily is gone, that little girl is someone else's child."_ She stood up, wiping her cheeks. _"You are just tired, Mulder will call tomorrow."_

Scully headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Maggie would be back the following evening, and she knew that she could not look tired, or her mother would freak out.

Dana could barely sleep that night; she tossed and turned due to the memories of Emily that infiltrated her dreams. Every moment she had spent with her daughter, Scully relived one of the hardest times in her life.

2am

"MY BABY!" Scully yelled, as she sat straight up in bed. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. No longer able to hold it in, she tore out of bed, running to the en-suite bathroom. After emptying out the contents of her stomach, Scully laid down in tub, sleep overtaking her in a short period of time.

The cold of the tub eased her nauseousness, and she spent the rest of the night there.

No more

 **10:15pm**

 **Emily and Melissa's POV.**

"Mom!" Emilly stood in the window looking up at her mother; they made eye contact for several seconds.

"Emily!" Melissa ran over to Emily, catching a brief glimpse of her sister. She picked Emily up quickly, carrying to the living room.

"Auntie she saw me, mommy saw me!" Emily said, sounding very excited.

"Emily, what if she tells Mulder, and they decide to come and investigate? Then maybe our plan won't work, we have to be very careful."

Emily jumped off her aunt's lap, placing her hand on her hips. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed at Melissa, running to the bathroom.

"Emily, I'm sorry" Melissa called after her niece, sighing when she realized she was already in the bedroom.

Deep down, Melissa agreed with Emily; she wanted to go out of hiding and see her sister. She also wanted to save Dana and her son, and let Emily be with her mother….but most of all Melissa wanted to find her daughter.

Twelve weeks, three months…..that's all she needed from Emily, she assured herself. Being seven is hard, but waiting to see someone you have dreamt of and longed for was infinitely harder. Melissa understood Emily's feelings, as she too wanted to see her mom. The first thing she wanted to do when she saw Maggie hugged her tight and never let go; the mother-daughter bond was strong beyond definition, and there was so much that she wanted to tell her.

Melissa walked to the bedroom, finding Emily laying on the bed facing the opposite wall. Climbing into the bed behind Emily, Melissa pulled the girl close to her. "Sweet girl, I know it's hard, waiting and waiting to see your mom. I need you to remember that babies are like glass sometimes, and your brother….he is like glass. Your mom needs to be relaxed so he stays healthy."

"So then we have to keep staying here? How much longer until we can see her?"

"Three months…as soon as your mom is five months along, we will go and see her. But if it's needed and only if it's needed, we will go sooner. Okay?"

"Ok Auntie, but mommy doesn't know yet."

"She will soon, I'm sure." Melissa placed a kiss on Emily's head, pulling the blanket over the both of them. She snuggled Emily, and shortly after they both fell asleep.

I hope everyone enjoyed this nice long chapter, sorry for any part of Mulder's pov that anyone didn't like. I kind of got carried away. Anyway, happy reading and reviews as always are totally awesome. Shout out to my co-writer AnakinPadmeSkywalker thanks for putting up with my crazy ideas! BTW she is the best co-writer EVER! ? From evilregal007 3


	7. Can you feel me? I'm here

_Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker._

 **Can you feel me? I'm here.**

 _8 weeks 1 day  
11:00 AM_

Scully woke to find her Mother Maggie shaking her left shoulder. "Dana? Honey, how did you end up in the tub?" Scully sat up, raising her hand to try to work a kink out of her neck.

"I woke up from a terrible dream and needed to think, so I guess I decided to sleep in the tub."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maggie asked as she helped Scully stand up.

"Actually, Mom, I do." Scully stepped out of the tub and hugged her mom.

"Okay, then….I will make us some lunch, and you can freshen up?" Maggie stepped out of the hug and put both of her hands on either side of Scully's face.

Scully nodded to her mother. Maggie left the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen.

/

Scully sat on the edge of her bed, hoping that she would be able to open up to her mother about the miscarriage, as well as her night terrors. First thing, though, she needed to call Mulder. She wanted to make sure he was OK, but also ease the stress for her as well; she'd increasingly become concerned for his well-being.

Picking up her phone from the bedside table, Scully dialed Mulder's number; it rang twice before Mulder picked up.

"Mulder. It's me." Scully sat back down on the bed.

"Well hi, it's me!" Mulder laughed.

"Mulder? Are you busy? Where have you been? We haven't talked in four days, I wouldn't have called if I knew that you were ok, and-"

"Hey, slow down! I am fine, I was going to call you in a bit. Scully, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, the dreams are back though. And I still have the feeling that something is off."

Mulder knew all about her night terrors; they had started after Scully was abducted and continued even today.

"When was the last one?"

"Last night. I woke up in the tub about fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you remember what it was about?" Mulder asked this of Scully because of the dream he had experienced.

"Mulder, it was bad, that's it." Scully didn't want to talk about it on the phone, and she also wanted to talk to her mom about it first.

"Scully, promise me that you will talk to Maggie about it?" Mulder rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I was actually just going to have lunch with her to talk about it."

"Tell her whatever you need to Scully. You definitely need this time with your mom; when I get home, we will have a movie night and relax."

"Mulder….promise me that you will call again soon?"

"I will try, Scully, I promise…but I have to go."

"Mulder, I-" and the phone clicked before she could finish her sentence.

/

Scully left her bedroom and walked over to the living room window. Looking down to the bottom floor of the apartment building across from hers, Scully looked straight at the window where the little girl had been the night before. There was nothing but black curtains now. Scully hadn't noticed when they were put up, as the unit had looked empty for some time. Now these thoughts inexplicably consumed her.

"Mom?" Scully called out, not taking her eye off the window.

"I am right here, honey." Maggie walked over to the living room, sitting on the couch with two plates of peanut butter and jam sandwiches with fresh apples on the side. This had been Scully's favorite lunch when she was a kid.

"I miss her."

"Miss who?" Maggie asked, unsure of who Scully was referring to.

"Emily."

"Dana, come sit."

Scully walked over to the couch and sat down beside her mom.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something….ten weeks ago, I…. I lost my baby." Scully stared at the floor.

"Oh, my sweet girl!" Maggie grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"I loved my baby, I wanted my baby." Scully held her mom tighter. "It was my last chance."

"Dana sweetheart, I know you did…I know." Maggie gently rubbed circles on Scully's back.

"I didn't want to call you, to make you come out here for nothing." Scully continued to cry in her mother's arms.

"Was Mulder with you after it happened?"

"I came here after the hospital….I was on my way to my doctor to get the test results when it happened. When I got home, Mulder was waiting on the couch for me. Mom, it was so hard to tell him." Scully sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"My darling, I know that you would have called me if Mulder had not been here, and I am so happy that you have him. You having a miscarriage is not nothing my love, when it comes to you I will always drop everything to be here in a heartbeat. Please do not feel you are burdening me."

"Mulder found some of my eggs that were taken, he found them when I had cancer." Maggie held both of Scully's hands as she listened. "When he told me, Mom, I felt like I was dreaming. I knew three weeks after my appointment, I knew I was pregnant." Scully began to cry harder.

"Hey, shhhhh….. you don't have to keep going. It's OK." Maggie pulled her daughter back into a hug.

Scully took a deep breath, "When it started, I knew right away that I was losing my baby. Mom, I was so scared, but I just couldn't tell him. I was so ashamed, and it hurt so much." Scully broke down in her mom's arms, now crying uncontrollably.

"Before I got pregnant with you, I too lost a baby. Dana, I know that this is not it for you, somehow, someway, you will be a mother; I feel it deep in my core. You will be a great mother." Maggie rubbed her daughters back.

"Why couldn't I just have Emily? I fell in love with her so fast Mom, I could feel that she was somehow connected to me." Scully took a deep breath breaking her embrace with Maggie. "I was sitting in the chair last night, and I swear that I had seen her in a window across the street. And just like that, she was gone like someone had grabbed her up."

"How did you feel after that?" Maggie looked sadly at her daughter, certain that her grief over the miscarriage was causing her to hallucinate.

"Like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and I couldn't breathe properly." Scully absently picked up a piece of apple. "I know she is gone, and sometimes I don't feel like I have the right to mourn her. I barely knew her. When I lost the baby, I felt like I was losing her all over again. I wasn't strong enough to fight for Emily and I wasn't strong enough to help my baby grow."

"Dana, you have every right to mourn that little girl. She may not have been born from you, but she absolutely was your daughter." Maggie placed her right hand under Scully's chin to look her in the eyes. "You are every bit her mother, as much as her adopted mom. Half of that child came from your DNA. After everything you have been through, you think that you weren't strong enough? Dana, you are amazing, and your body knows what it can handle and what it can't…for Emily that was a fight that you were thrown into when it was too late, and that was not your fault." Maggie kissed Scully's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot to me."

Maggie and Scully stayed on the couch for several minutes, talking and laughing. Everything Scully needed to talk about with her mom-and more-was finally off her chest.

/

 _12:00 pm  
Emily and Melissa_

"Auntie?" Emily looked over to Melissa, who was sitting at the table eating lunch with her.

"Yes, little bug?"

"Mommy still doesn't know yet. Her heart hurts too much." Emily put a spoonful of ravioli in her mouth.

"Grandma will catch it soon, she knows everything about your mommy and I. So, don't worry about anything."

"Grandma is back early." Emily continued eating.

"Emily, can you hear the baby?"

"Sometimes, but it's not like us talking, I can hear his heartbeat. I think its only because I can hear Mommy's thoughts and her heartbeat." Emily took a sip of her milk. "When the baby was big enough, I could hear two hearts, and I know what Mommy's sound like so I could separate them."

"Your abilities are getting stronger, little bug."

"I know." Emily got off the chair and took her bowl over to the sink. "Sometimes I hear too much, and sometimes it gets really loud in my head, and it hurts." Emily sat back down at the table.

"Emily, when did this start?"

"It started when Mommy was pregnant the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought that it was OK."

"Emily, it is OK, I'm not mad at all. I love you little bug." Melissa stood up, kissed Emily's head, then took her own bowl to the kitchen sink.

"Auntie, there's a man outside. He's looking for Mommy."

Alarmed, Melissa ran over to the table as Emily concentrated more on the man's thoughts. "He knows, Auntie, he knows about the baby!"

Melissa grabbed her runner's shoes and sat back down at the table, putting them on as fast as she could. "Emily, stay right here, do NOT leave."

Melissa ran to the door and stopped for a moment. "Emily, call your Auntie Sam, I might need help." She left the apartment in a rush. Soon after, Emily grabbed the phone and dialed Samantha's number, walking to the door to lock it. Samantha picked up right away.

"Em….what's going on?"

"Aunt Missy had to go to Mommy's apartment. There's a man, he wants to hurt Mommy and the baby."

"Emily, stay in the house." Samantha hung up.

 _Hello fellow readers, I wonder what the next chapter will hold. As always thank you so much for reading and thank you so much to the people who left reviews. from evilregal007._


	8. Protection, love, and family

_Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker. Greg is my OC; he is going to end up being a kind of sort of important person in the story._

 **Protection**

 _4:00 pm_

 _Scully's apartment_

Deep into their conversation, Scully and her mother Maggie were oblivious to the man heading for Scully's apartment, a man on a mission to destroy the life that was only 8 weeks into gestation and yet still unknown to Scully. He was determined to kill her child before it could be born, driven by a bounty; even if it meant that Scully had to die, the child was wanted dead.

As Maggie took a sip out of her glass of water, Scully's door was kicked open. The man instantly ran over to Scully and Maggie, who stood up. Shocked to see the intruder, Maggie instinctively pushed Scully behind her.

"DANA RUN!" Scully heard the words as her feet unconsciously carried her out of the room, seeking cover and drawing on her tactical training.

The man was about 6' 9", white, with brown hair and blue-hazel eyes. He punched Maggie in the face, knocking her out to neutralize the obstacle. Letting her fall to the floor, he set out to find his intended target. "Ms. Scully, come out, come out, where ever you are".

Scully ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She instantly sought her gun, forgetting in her panic that she had left it in the living room the night before. Kicking the door open, the intruder stood in the doorway, saying only, "The prophecy will not succeed."

"What are you talking about," Scully asked as the man walked towards her.

"You can find out later, in the hospital...if you make it." The man rounded on Scully, who was backed up against the furthest wall; as he finished speaking, he punched Scully in the face, knocking her to the floor.

He then proceeded to kick Scully in the stomach. "AGH!" Scully yelled out, as the man kicked her again.

"You know, you were supposed to die a long time ago." He knelt down and grabbed Scully's hair, pulling her face parallel to his, forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing you want will ever happen," the intruder whispered into Scully's ear. Scully kept her eyes at the door, waiting for a new assault. At that moment, she saw a female run into the room. Simultaneously, she felt a strong hard punch hitting her stomach, stealing her breath and almost rendering her unconscious.

"HEY!" The intruder looked at the door, locking his eyes on the female wearing all black, who had a mask covering her eyes.

The woman walked up to the man, holding a gun to the middle of his forehead. "I suggest you step away from her right now, or I will put a bullet through your brain."

/

 _4:00 pm_

 _Melissa and Samantha_

Melissa and Samantha met in the alley beside Scully's apartment building.

"Here." Samantha handed Melissa her black mask, pulling out the building key she had "borrowed" from maintenance several months ago.

"Auntie Sam - hurry, the man is almost at Mommy's door!" Emily's frantic voice reached them, just as they were finishing their transaction. Samantha and Emily can heard each others' thoughts, their symbiotic connection strong when they willed it to happen. "Don't worry, baby girl...Aunt Missy and I will not let anything happen to your Mom."

"Mel, we have to hurry, Em is watching. Just in case." Melissa and Samantha ran faster up the stairs.

Melissa turned to Samantha. "Sam, what is the plan?"

"To keep him away from Dana and your mother."

Finding every door locked to the six-floor building, they finally reached the door to the fourth floor just as they heard a scream of terror coming from down the hall. "SHIT!" Samantha yelled out in frustration. Both women ran down the hall to find Scully's door kicked open, and Maggie Scully laying on the floor unconscious.

" _No_...Mom?" Melissa ran to Maggie to make sure that she was alright.

"Mel, stay with her make sure she is OK." Samantha took off to the back bedroom, where she could hear Scully being thrown around the room. Samantha grabbed her gun from its holster on her hip, assuming a tactical stance as she entered the room.

The first thing she saw was the man standing over Scully, delivering a hard punch to her stomach. Samantha's blood ran cold, and she felt any reason or restraint she might have possessed leave her, replaced by a singular urge to protect Dana.

"HEY!" Samantha walked up to the man, holding the gun to the middle of his forehead. "I suggest you step away from her, right now, or I will put a bullet through your brain."

The man refused to move, assessing her. "NOW!" she yelled. Reluctantly, the man stood up.

"It will be an abomination, and you know it," the man hissed at Samantha.

"That is not for you to decide." Samantha said, feeling her irritation with the man spike.

"It's the prophecy, but you already know that." The pair continued to stare at each other, the man continuing his rationale as they maintained their standstill. "You think it can be changed? You are so wrong." Suddenly, the man disappeared as if he was never there.

"What the hell is going on? And who are you?" Scully asked the enigmatic female in the room. Samantha walked into the bathroom; grabbing one off the nearest rod, she soaked it in warm water and returned to help Scully off the floor and onto the edge of the bed. She began to wipe the blood off Scully's face, assessing for any deep lacerations or other serious injuries.

"Who I am does not matter right now, all that matters is that you are safe." Scully wanted to take the mask off Samantha's face to see who had saved her. Her eyes looked so familiar.

"DANA!" Maggie yelled for her daughter.

"Mom" Scully said, remembering the initial incident and the injury inflicted upon her mother. She ran into the living room, stopping just before Maggie, noticing another person in a mask.

"Dana!" Maggie walked over to her daughter, taking Scully's face in her hands.

"You both are safe now, and we will keep watching," Samantha said as she walked over to Melissa.

"Thank you." Scully said, expressing her gratitude to both Samantha and Mellissa, who nodded back to Scully. "What was that man talking about?"

Melissa walked over to Scully. "You will know soon; for now, just please be careful." Their eyes locked, as if Scully and Mellissa were in a staring contest.

Scully reached her hand up to Melissa's face to remove the mask; as soon as Melissa realized what was going to happen, she jumped back.

Scully apologized. "Your eyes, I'm sorry...they are just so familiar. I feel like I know you."

"It's fine, you two should consider staying somewhere safe." Mellissa stepped back towards the door, creating a distance between them.

"I know a place. We will go now." Scully took her Mom's hand.

"Do you mind if we stay here while you pack? I would rather stay to make sure you both are safe." Samantha asked protectively.

"Yes, please, if you can...Dana is my last daughter." Maggie reached her hand out to shake Samantha's hand.

"We will keep you safe." Samantha gave Maggie's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Maggie nodded gratefully at her. "Dana, let's get ready."

As Scully and her mother walked to the back of the apartment, Samantha began to look at the door, while Melissa looked at the photographs around Scully's apartment.

/

Scully walked to her bedroom to grab her go bag. As she put the bag on her bed, Scully felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She walked over to the black floor mirror in the far-right corner of her room, lifting up her shirt to expose her abdomen.

She could see the purple and blue bruise starting to form on her stomach. Letting out another wince of pain, Scully walked over to her dresser to pack. She would pack sparesly; she didn't need much, as she had a few items left behind at Mulder's place.

Scully knew she would be safe at Mulder's apartment; with his hypervigilance and paranoid tendencies, no one went there and no one really knew where he lived except for a handful of people. Scully finished packing her bag, then walked into her bathroom to find her medical kit.

Sanitizing the cut above her left eye, Scully put an adhesive stitch bandage to the cut. Deciding to take a moment to herself, she sat on the side of her tub, wrapping her mind around what had just occurred. The thoughts that had previously been a malestrom started to clarify. _"That girl's eyes look just like Missy's, what the hell is going on now?"_ Scully took a few deep breaths before she composed herself and walked back into the bedroom, picking up her go bag and meeting the other woman in the living room to get her gun and credentials.

/

Scully slowly approached her Mom, who was standing in the kitchen with an ice pack to her face.

"Dana darling, where are we going to go?" Maggie asked with both concern and wonder in her voice. It was clear looking at her daughter that Dana had been through as difficult a time as she, if not worse.

"Not in here Mom, I don't trust that this place isn't bugged."

Melissa walked over to her sister and mother. "There is a car waiting for you downstairs. Don't worry, he is a friend of ours and the car is completely free of any bugs or GPS devices. His name is Greg, and he will take you where ever you need to go."

Mellissa handed Scully a new cell phone, "This is untraceable, and it is programmed to only be able to call Agent Mulder, or Greg, my friend here." Melissa pointed to Samantha, "..,and myself."

"Thank you, can you please tell me what's going on? And how do you know Mulder?" Scully asked, suddenly curious. There were no secrets between her and Mulder, or so she thought.

"I can't tell you right now, but soon, when it is safe, I promise we will tell you everything." Melissa smiled at Scully.

All four women proceeded to leave the apartment, heading for the exit stairs as Samantha led the way, followed by Scully, Maggie, and Melissa last.

Walking down the stairs and into the waiting black SUV with completely dark windows, Scully felt several sharp cramps in her abdomen. She placed her hand on the vehicle, briefly, before regaining her composure and seating herself inside. Once Scully and Maggie were settled into the car, Scully gave Greg Mulder's address.

"Well ladies...get comfy. I'm sorry, but to be safe a certain that no one is following us, I need to take the long way." Greg smiled at the pair, who were sitting in the back seat, before putting the car in drive to begin their trip. During the entire trip, Scully felt light flutters go across her abdomen, assuming they were residual cramps from the kicks and punches from the intruder.

All Scully could think about while looking out the window was calling Mulder as soon as they were settled into his apartment. She knew that if he knew all the details, he would be on the next flight or fastest way back to her. She would only tell him that she needed, a minimum of information to stay at his place for a few days and remain safe. But still, Scully was scared and confused.

/

 _5:10 pm_

 _Melissa and Emily's apartment_

Emily sat on the floor a couple feet away from the door, waiting for it to be unlocked by one of her aunties. Finally, the door began to unlock, and Emily shot to her feet.

"Aunties! The baby is OK, the baby is OK." Emily practically jumped into Samantha's arms, who picked the girl up and kissed her cheek.

"That is awesome news, little bug." Samantha put Emily down and held her hand while they walked into the living room.

"Well, little bug, what do you think? Should we call Greg and have him pick up a pizza when he is done with your Mom, and then have a movie night?" Samantha asked Emily as they sat down on the couch.

"Let's do it!" Mellissa exclaimed as she walked into the room with three cups and a carton of apple juice.

/

 _6:00 pm_

 _Mulder's apartment_

Finally settled in, Scully knew that she had to make not one but two calls; one to Skinner, and the other to Mulder. She needed to hear his voice; she called Mulder first. The phone rang once, before Scully heard her favorite voice, the one that assured her all was right in the world.

"Scully?" Mulder asked quickly.

"It's me, Muld."

Scully was cut off by a very worried Mulder, "Scully, where are you? We caught the bastard in Atlanta. Scully, I'm at your place. It's a mess, and there is blood in your bathroom."

"Mulder, slow down. I'm OK, my Mom and I were brought to your apartment. It was the only place I could think of." Scully sat down on Mulder's couch.

"OK, Skinner and I are on our way." Mulder nodded to Skinner, who was standing in front of him with worry and concern rippling across his face.

"Skinner?"

"Oh, um...yeah, we drove in together. I didn't want to wait for the next plane in two days. I just felt like something was wrong." Mulder said, as he and Skinner headed for the elevator.

"Mulder, please hurry." In spite of herself, Scully could feel her restraint slipping; she needed Mulder near her side, now more than ever. Over the phone connection, she heard the elevator beep.

"I will be there very soon. Scully, are you OK?"

"I will be. See you soon, Mulder."

"Very soon," Mulder replied, and they both hung up.

Just as Scully hung up the phone, Maggie walked into the living room to sit next to her. "Dana, what's going on?" Maggie asked, as she took her daughters hands into her own.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get Skinner to put together a protection detail for you, and have them take you back home to Bill." Scully looked at her mother with love and concern.

"No….Dana, you fight these monsters all the time with only Mulder. I want to help."

"Mom, going back home and being safe _is_ helping. I would be absolutely devastated if something had happened to you because of me and what I do. In order to do my job effectively, I can't have that distraction. Please accept this protection."

"OK, but I want to hear from you or Mulder at least once a day. I need to know that you are safe." Maggie hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I would call you ten times a day if that was what you needed. I will be careful; Mulder and I will find out what is going on." Scully released her hold on Maggie, reluctantly.

!HAPPY READING FRIENDS!


	9. Will nothing happen to her today?

_Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker._

 _Chapter 9_

 **Will nothing happen to her today?**

8 weeks gestation.

6:15 pm

"Mom?" Scully called out into Mulder's apartment from his bedroom. She felt another flutter across her abdomen; this worried her.

"I'm right here Dana," Maggie called back to Scully, who was standing in Mulder's living room looking out the window.

Scully crossed the living room, going quickly over to Maggie and moving her away from the window.

"Mom, you have to stay away from the windows, it might not be safe. Mulder and Agent Skinner are on their way here. They were just at my apartment, so they should be here soon."

Maggie sat down on the couch, as Scully closed the blinds and curtains to cover any visibility. Dana sat down on the couch next to her mother, taking her left hand into her own.

Maggie could feel the palable concern. "Dana, are you in some kind of trouble again? I think it may be time for you to come home...I know that's not what you want to hear, but for the time being, it would be safer for you."

"Mom, I can't leave, I have to find out with Mulder who is coming after me this time, and most importantly, why they are tracking me." Scully took a deep breath. "I don't know who it is, Mulder and I haven't been working on any cases that should make us a target."

"I want to stay here with you then, Dana. I can't lose you too. I lost your sister, and Charlie...if I lose you, all I have left is Bill. I can't lose you too!" Maggie's voice became emphatic, and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom, you can't stay, it's not safe. I will be very careful, and I will call you every day, I promise." Small tears flowed from her eyes onto her mom's shoulder.

"I know my sweet girl…. I know." Scully wanted to stay in her mom's arms for as long as she could, embracing the momentary illusion of protection. Feeling another flutter, Scully's attentions were drawn elsewhere; she began to worry even more.

"Mom, I love you so much."

"I love you too honey, forever." Maggie placed a kiss on Scully's temple, and rubbed her back with her left hand. Maggie could feel that something was off about her daughter, but was unsure of what it was. She decided not to worry Dana about her feelings.

6:00 pm

Mulder and Skinner in Scully's apartment

As Mulder and Skinner arrived at Scully's apartment building, Mulder felt a pain in his heart, an intuition that something was not right. On the drive, he'd tried to call Scully four times, but received no answer. The two agents entered the building and headed to the elevator. The ride up to Scully's floor was silent, and Mulder couldn't shake the feeling. As the elevator doors opened, Mulder caught sight of the open door to Scully's apartment from the corner of his eye. He immediately sprang into action, rushing out of the elevator and over to Scully's apartment door with his gun drawn. Skinner caught up to Mulder, also assuming a defensive stance.

"What the hell?" Skinner asked Mulder; Fox brought is finger across his lips, telling Skinner to be silent. Opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak, Mulder led the way into the apartment, both of them moving silently. They noted the signs of a struggle in the living room; the kitchen was clear, as was the hall closet and bathroom.

Skinner walked into Scully's guest bedroom as Mulder approached Scully's room. Her bedside lamp was knocked down, and dresser drawers were open. Mulder walked into the bathroom to find blood on the counter, and the white blood-stained hand towel.

"Mulder, there is no one here," Skinner announced as he walked into Scully's bedroom, just as Mulder's phone began to ring.

Mulder asked it quickly. "Scully?"

"It's me, Muld." Mulder let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, relief flooding through him.

"Scully, where are you? We caught the bastard in Atlanta. Scully, I'm at your place...it's a mess, and there is blood in your bathroom."

"Mulder, slow down. I'm OK, my mom and I were brought to your apartment. It was the only safe place I could think of." Mulder pointed to the door, signaling Skinner to walk back to the elevator.

"OK, Skinner and I are on our way." Mulder nodded to Skinner, who was standing in front of him with worry and concern etching across his face as they waited for the elevator.

"Skinner?" Scully asked.

"Oh, um yeah...we drove in together. I didn't want to wait for the next plane in two days...I just felt like something was wrong."

"Mulder, please hurry." Scully could hear the elevator beep in the background.

"I will be there very soon, I promise. Scully, are you OK?"

"I will be...see you soon, Mulder."

"Very soon," Mulder vowed, and they both hung up the phone.

As Mulder put his phone into his pocket, Skinner began to ask questions. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but Scully is at my apartment with her mom. So, it's a fair assumption it's not anything good."

"Mulder, is someone after her again? Or after you?" Skinner had worry and anxiety in his voice, his concern over the unfolding events evident.

"I don't know, I mean...neither one of us has been working on the X-files for the past few weeks because she was sick, so I don't think we have investigated anything that could put her or me in danger."

As the elevator reached the ground floor, the men walked out to the car. Skinner started their drive, activation the lights and siren so they could reach their destination with more speed; it took him a total of 25 minutes to arrive at Mulder's apartment building. Living on the second floor, Mulder knew it was faster to take the stairs than to wait for the elevator.

As they reached the door to Mulder's apartment, he pulled out his keys, unlocking and opening it simultaneously. "Scully?" Fox ran in to find her sitting on his couch, with her mother and a stitch above her eye. He picked Dana up to her feet and held her tight, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt her body mold to his.

After a few moments Mulder let his grip loosen, looking into her eyes. "Are you OK?" He placed a soft kiss on the middle of her forehead.

"Yes...well, mostly. I keep getting flutters across my abdomen. I think I need to be checked out for any internal bleeding." Mulder's face reflected concern. "OK, let's get you to the hospital. You can fill me in on the way." Mulder turned to Maggie. "Mama Scully, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but that's nothing a hot bath won't fix. Dana said I have no signs of a concussion." Maggie stood up.

"OK, well why don't you and Skinner stay here? Don't worry, I'm barely here anymore, so the tub is clean and there are clean towels in the hall closet, and Epsom salts in the bathroom on the black shelf. I think it would be safer this way. You OK with that, Mama Scully?"

"You're the special agents and I trust you, just keep me updated?" Maggie gave a small smile, nodding at Mulder and Scully.

"Are you sure you're OK with this mom?" Scully asked, as she turned to hug her mom.

"Yes sweetheart, I will be fine...go get checked out." Maggie let go of her daughter.

"OK, let's go Mulder." Scully and Mulder walked to the front door.

"Mulder, call us as soon as she is seen by the doctor; that's an order." Skinner called to Mulder from the living room.

"Don't worry Skin-Man, I got her." Mulder said, leaving with Scully to head for the stairs.

Halfway down, Scully felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that caused her to stop, "Aghh!" She kept her grip on the railing with her left hand, as her right instantly went to her abdomen.

Mulder was at her side in an instant. "Scully, what is it, what's wrong?" He began to panic.

"I have a really bad pain…ouch….Mulder, it hurts!" Mulder scooped Scully up into his arms and ran down the stairs and out of the building, keeping her arm around his shoulder as her right hand still rested on her abdomen. Mulder opened the passenger door, helping her inside.

After she was secured, he got in the driver's side, turning the lights and sirens back on to leave as quickly as he could.

Scully passed out from the pain.

Minutes later, Mulder arrived at the hospital, parking the car across from the emergency doors. Shutting off the engine, he wasted no time in getting out and securing Dana in his arms, sprinting with her unconscious form through the emergency doors.

"F.B.I-I have an agent down!" Nurses and other medical personnel materialized, running to Mulder and Scully, one with a gurney Mulder could lay her on. "What happened, Sir?" one of the nurses asked Mulder; as the other three rolled her away, Mulder could see a doctor join them.

"She was attacked...we were on our way here, and she started to complain of pain...she just passed out in the car." Mulder had nothing but pure fear in his voice.

"Come, sit." The nurse took Mulder to a waiting area outside the door that Scully had been rolled through. "My name is Rose, what is yours?" Mulder looked at Rose, his eyes beginning to water.

"Fox Mulder."

"OK, Mr. Mulder...did she tell you where the pain was located, and her name?"

"Dana Scully…...her stomach, she didn't say, I just….she was holding her stomach… I should have gotten to her sooner." Mulder began to feel guilty, doubts assailing him for not going to Dana the first time he had the intuition of her being in danger.

"I will be right back; I need to consult with the doctor, and I will get you an update." The nurse left, Mulder leaning down and putting his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He issued a silent prayer. _Please don't take her from me, I will do everything to protect her...please, please, don't take her. I love her so much."_

Emily and Samantha

"AUNTIE!" Emily sat upright from a deep sleep, panic lacing her voice.

Samantha ran into her second bedroom, where she had stayed every other night. "Emily? Baby, what's wrong?" Samantha sat down beside Emily on her bed, moving the coloring book and crayons.

"It's the baby and mommy" Emily began to cry. "Mommy is in the hospital, her tummy hurts real bad. I think mommy is going to lose this baby too."

Samantha pulled Emily onto her lap, holding her close. "Emily, sweetheart...I need you to calm down, can you do that for Auntie?" Samantha began to rub circles on the small girl's back, feeling her starting to take deep breaths to calm herself. After several minutes, Emily had focused again and was completely calm.

"Emily, can you hear her heartbeat?" The little girl looked up to see her aunties eyes, a concentrated look on her face. "Yes! I can hear her, I always could."

"Were you able to hear the other baby's heartbeat?"

Emily smiled. "It was hard to hear, but when she got bigger I could hear her. I can hear him too, but only sometimes when mommy is sleeping. Here, I'll try right now." Emily closed her eyes, shutting them tight in concentration.

Samantha loved this, when her little niece was focused, her cheeks would turn red and her nose scrunched up.

"I hear him!" Emily exclaimed, as she turned her body to hug her auntie as hard as she could.

"Emily, can you tell me what happened?"

"When that man hit mommy, he broke something. I…I can't see anymore." Emily began to panic, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Emily, sweetheart, calm down. It's OK, they might be looking at the baby. Your mom is in the safest place she could be. Remember, you can't see when there are medical machines involved."

I am so not sorry for this cliffhanger, yes I know that's mean, but it wouldn't be a good story without some cliffhangers. {insert evil grin}


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Are you here? Where did you go?**

Mulder waited for what seemed like hours before nurse Rose came back with an update on Scully.

"Mr. Mulder?" Rose asked, sympathetically. "I can take you to see Dana; she is asking for you."

Mulder was on his feet in an instant. "She's awake?!"

"Yes, she is. But she has been given medication to ease the abdominal pain, and she will be sent for an ultrasound to look for any damage." Rose answered Fox, carefully, as she sat back down in the chair beside him. She weighed her next words before saying them out loud. "Mr. Mulder, I hope that you don't mind me say this…but I can sense a very strong connection between the both of you, and I must say that it is one of the most beautiful connections I have ever seen." 

"Oh…thank you, we have been partners at the F.B.I for just over seven years, we have been through some very trying times together. It can really build a strong bond, a comradery, if you will. Can you take me to see her?" Mulder felt his face turn red with embarrassment at the admission, but also love for his Dana.

"Absolutely, just follow me."

The pair simultaneously rose, and Mulder followed the nurse through the doors Scully had previously been taken through. They passed through a long hall that never seemed to end until finally, they made a right, and in the middle room in a set of five patient rooms he saw Scully laying in the hospital bed.

Mulder couldn't help but to notice how pale his love had become, two IV's placed in her right side-one in her hand and one just a bit further up her arm. Cardiac leads were now connected to Scully's chest, monitoring the rhythmic ebb and flow of her heart. Even like this Scully seemed perfect to him; she always would.

"Mul…der?" Scully asked, slurring his name as she looked over to the space he now occupied.

He looked back to Rose, who stood behind him. "The doctor gave her some morphine to ease the pain, so she is going to be like this for a few hours." Mulder nodded his head, walking over to Scully's side to place a kiss on her hand; gently, his lips touched the IV line near her skin, as if it would make everything better and take away all the distress she'd been subjected to.

"Mulder… I love you." Scully remarked in a low voice, almost to the point of a whisper, as if the words would be overheard. He looked up at Scully and saw a single tear fall from her left eye. Keeping a hold of Scully's hand, Mulder stood up and inclined his head, kissing the tear from her cheek. He then placed a light kiss on her lips, as seconds later nurse Rose returned with the ultrasound machine.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we need to check everything out." Rose said, noticing the awkward parting between the two. "Oh, before I forget…you two are the world's most adorable couple, by the way."

She grinned cheekily, making her way over to Scully's right side to prep the machine. "OK Miss Scully, I am going to lower the blanket to the bottom of your hips, then if its OK with you, I will pull your gown up and tuck the bottom under your breasts. If you don't feel comfortable with that, Mr. Mulder could give you a hand, if he'd like." Rose gave her a smile. "It's alright, I don't mind; Mulder, tell her about my 'doctorness'." Scully let out a small chuckle.

"Later Scully, let's get you checked out, OK?" Mulder kept her left hand in his own, never wanting to let her go.

Rose quickly but gently prepared Scully's abdomen for the test. "OK, Miss, Scul-"

"Call me Dana, please?" Scully looked at the nurse with a reassuring smile.

"No problem; OK, Dana, the gel is going to be a bit cold," Rose squeezed some gel on to Scully, who let out another couple giggles at the sensation.

Scully and Mulder were unable to see the screen, so they kept their eyes on each other, both silently praying there was no significant damage.

Rose gazed at the screen, gasping as she quickly removed the wand. "I will be right back. I need to grab the doctor." She fled the room with no explanation, leaving the pair on edge and worried. Several seconds later, she returned with the attending physician.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Graylee, Rose here has asked me to come and take a look." The doctor smiled at Mulder and Scully, then proceeded to sit in front of the machine.

She examined Scully's abdomen with the wand for almost two minutes before she finally spoke.

"Dana, I read your records and you were here in the ER four and a half weeks ago…you had the flu?"

Scully looked up at the doctor. "Um…yeah, I was. I had a severe form of influenza or a similar strain…why, is there something wrong?" She began to worry.

"Everything looks completely unaffected by the events, do not concern yourself with that…but there is something, I'm sure as a doctor you can figure out what it is." Dr. Graylee turned the screen so that Scully and Mulder could see. "The test wasn't ordered four weeks ago." she informed Scully in the most apologetic tone.

At first, Scully saw nothing, and then…then she saw it. Everything in her world stopped, and she felt as if the pain medication instantly wore off. With a look of pure shock on her face, Mulder began to worry.

Rose noticed the exchange. "Dr. Graylee, Mr. Mulder seams confused." Rose smiled at the doctor.

Dr. Graylee turned on the sound, and the sound of heartbeats immediately illuminated the room. Tears began to flow from Scully's eyes, and she squeezed Mulder's hand.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?" Mulder looked down at Scully, completely amazed, a little afraid to believe what his eyes and ears were telling him were true. "Is that the baby…the one we thought we lost?" He could feel tears prick his own eyes at the realization.

Looking away from the screen for the first time, Scully released Mulder's hand, raising it to his cheek. "No…this baby only looks 8 weeks into gestation. So that weekend we…we made that, Mulder. We did it."

Unable to hold in his need to kiss her any longer, Mulder bent down and placed his hands on either side of Scully's head, kissing her with so much affection the doctor thought she might cry.

Dana broke their contact, looking straight at the doctor, "Is it OK? I mean, with everything that happened today…what are my chances of all complications…will I lose the baby?" she voiced her last concern in almost a whisper.

"Remarkably, everything looks to be on track; there is no bleeding, and nothing is torn. You have a strong and resilient baby bean. I do want to keep you overnight and see how you are in the morning. In the meantime, Rose can take out the IV in your upper arm; we will keep the one in your hand, as I still want you on the saline." The doctor continued her inspection of Scully's abdomen with the ultrasound receiver.

"STOP!" Scully yelled suddenly, an anomaly on the screen capturing her interest. The doctor paused her motions.

Scully took the wand out of the doctor's hand, "Right there." She pointed to the screen.

"That right there, Dana, is a tear in your placenta, and its only about 5 cm long, so it will heal on its own. This definitely changes the treatment plan though."

Scully began to worry. "How high are my chances of miscarriage?"

"Right now, you're at seventy-five percent risk, if I send you home. But with your history, I want to keep you here for at least three weeks. That's if it heals as predicted; if the tear closes sooner, you can go, but it could take up to six weeks to heal so we need to be prepared for a possible six week stay. So, bed rest is very important, as is intermittent ambulation…I want you to walk to the nurse's station and back every two hours during the day."

Scully could feel herself choking up; the prospect of losing another child overwhelmed her. "So I will probably lose the baby?"

Not caring about the gel on Scully's abdomen, Mulder bent down and pulled Scully into his arms, holding her close. "Love, we will beat this, OK? You have come through so much, and this baby-our baby-is going to be just fine. We are going to follow everything the doc says, and I promise the next few weeks are going to be absolutely stress-free." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I love you, so much; no one and nothing is going to take this baby away from you, I promise." Fox helped her lay back down, holding her hand to make sure she knew he was there and not leaving.

"We are going to keep a close eye on you, Dana. Twice a day I want an ultrasound done, and I want constant vitals running. I am going to order light anti-biotics to prevent any possibility of infection. I also want a fetal monitor connected as much as possible." The doctor looked at nurse Rose as she transcribed the orders on Scully's chart. "Also, Miss Scully is FBI, so I want her in a private room."

Dr. Graylee directed her attention back to Scully. "Also, Dana, try not to worry too much. I know it's going to be hard until you are in the clear, but I…your baby needs you to be calm and stress-free. Mr. Mulder can stay with you as much as he likes; I will inform the staff on the floor of the security precautions they need to take regarding who can see you. You can give Rose a list of people, and we'll run it by unit security. Due to the incident that caused this, if the FBI wants to have added protection, they are more than welcome to bring some of your people in." Dr. Graylee smiled at Scully, then gave a nod to Mulder.

"Thank you, Dr." Scully managed, feeling the beginnings of a slight anxiety attack.

Samantha, Melissa, and Emily

Sitting around the kitchen table in Samanthas apartment with milk and cookies, Emily and her aunts were playing goldfish when Emily gasped. Melissa and Samantha instantly turned their attention to Emily, whose eyes where shut tight as she gripped her five playing cards, the cards bending and beginning to disintegrate in her hands.

"Missy, do you see that…the cards-they are turning to ash!" Melissa flew out of her chair; stepping over to Emily, she turned her chair around so she could place her hands on Emily's knees. She was afraid of what could happen if she made skin to skin contact with the little girl.

"Em, baby…what's going on, what do you see, my love?"

"It's Katie…she…she needs you auntie. The man who went after Mommy is trying to get to Katie. He wants to make Mommy find him."

Melissa stared at her sweet niece in shock.


End file.
